madness at the mall
by messica
Summary: a random story about the Cullens' day at the mall. hopefully funny in parts and random!


Madness at the mall – chapter 1

This was originally supposed to be a part of another story, but i have decided to just have it as a short story on its own. Enjoy!!

Bella P.O.V.

I yawned, reaching over, then smiling as I felt a bronze mop of hair beside me.

'Morning,' I mumbled, still half-asleep.

'Good morning, Bella,' Edward chuckled, pulling me over to him and giving me a warm (for a vampire) hug.

'BELLA!!!' I heard Alice scream as the plans for a nice day at home crumbled to dust in my mind with the bang of the door.

'Hi, Alice,' I groaned, pulling myself out of bed. 'what torture do you have planned for me today?'

'We're going shopping,' I cringed as my worst fears were confirmed. 'don't look at me like that Bella, this time I promise you will enjoy it. Besides, Edward will be there with you this time. This is going to be the best Cullen day out ever because now all of the Cullens are here! First of all we just have to visit Victoria's secret! I heard they had new stock in and we have to find you the cutest outfit ever today with matching lingerie. Then we are all going to visit that cute little shop that just opened up where Primark used to be! Oh!! And then the one by the fountain…

I heard no more of Alice's plans for today as Edward pushed her out of the door, still uttering about places we just had to go.

'Sorry about that love, I was going to tell you after you had a chance to wake up properly but Alice beat me to it.

'It's o.k. I was expecting something like this to happen soon. She's been way to calm and quiet for her usual pixie self to not be planning something big. I guess I better start getting changed soon or she'll march in here and do it herself,' I said giving Edward a peck on the cheek, 'plastering make-up all over my face as well.'

Alice P.O.V.

'Why is she taking this long?' I cried. 'I specifically woke her up twenty minutes early so she would have time to get ready and they're still not down!'

'Calm down Alice, you no Bella's still human,' Esme told me gently tugging on my arm to get me to sit beside her. 'Jasper, do you think you could tone down the impatience a bit?' my mother then asked my perfect husband, but no matter how much I loved him there is no way I was going to let him mess with my emotions before shopping. They gave me my edge, enabling me to get the best bargains and such.

'Do it and die, Jazzy. I love you and all that but if you care for Mr Bumble at all you will not mess with me.' I watched as jasper fidgeted uncomfortably hoping no one had noticed what I had said.

'Who's Mr Bumble, Jazz?' Emmett asked with a grin on his face. 'He's not that stuffed soldier carrying the sword, that sits in you cupboard is it?' his grin grew bigger.

'You have a stuffed soldier toy?' a voice asked from the stairs. I looked up to see Edward and Bella who had finally made it down. I laughed at the expression on Jasper's face. It was somewhere between hurt, embarrassment and pride.

'No! …Well maybe yes, but Alice got it for me!' I started to feel sorry for him so I walked over giving him quick kiss.

'Right! Bella, Edward, Jasper and I will go in one car while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett go in the other. Are we all clear?' Jasper threw me a grateful glance and I smiled at him.'

'Woo! The Cullens are going to the mall!' Everyone stared at Emmett.

'What?' he asked looking confused.

'Never mind, everyone in the cars. I expect to see you at the mall in ten minutes.' We all walked out of the house and got in to the cars. Jasper was driving as Bella and Edward wanted to spend some time together in the back. I heard someone singing behind us and was shocked to find Bella with a smile on her face saying the words to a song.

'the wheel on the car go round and round,

round and round, round and round,

the wheels on the car go round and round,

all day long.' She giggled sheepishly, then I joined in.

'the wipers on the car go swish, swish, swish

swish swish, swish, swish swish, swish,

the wipers on the car go swish, swish, swish

all day long.' Edward was covering his ears by now, muttering about what idiots invented songs that were only supposed to be sung by people under 6 and were incredibly annoying.

'Bella, Love. Do you have to sing that horrid song? It's worse than rap!' I laughed at Edwards's expression, then everyone else joined in, giggling uncontrollably. All I can say is thank god for vampire reflexes or we would have crashed into the sidewalk ages ago.

Please tell me what you think. I promise it will get better eventually!


End file.
